


Reminiscence

by faespresso



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faespresso/pseuds/faespresso
Summary: Ozpin was somebody once. He was a great adventurer, never mind he wasn't human! Time and space once meant nothing to him.Oh, how times have changed.





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about the fact that they've announced the 13th Doctor for Doctor Who will be a woman, and it reminded me of an AU I planned of Ozpin as a timelord. 
> 
> So, this happened.

He has been called many names.

Bastard, scoundrel, homewrecker, to name a few. 

He used to be grander, he used to be a _hero._ People cheered when they saw his towering grandfather clock in the sky. 

_ The Wizard is here! _ Their cheers still ring in his ears to this day, and he’d be a liar if he said he did not miss them. Another thing he misses is company. The uptight Glynda Goodwitch, the rigid general Ironwood, and a shapeshifter who left a mark his two hearts that no human ever had before. 

Sometimes, he lands back on Remnant to watch the birds fly by, and he can’t help but ask if they remember him.

Now, the only companion of his own is the vast emptiness of space and the ever shifting seas of time. Once, he found their vast emptiness comforting, now he only feels their emptiness, intensifying his own.  
  
They don’t make for very good company, but they’re all he has. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your feedback is appreciated!


End file.
